


Just like this, forever

by ItsAiryBro



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/ItsAiryBro
Summary: Kenren has needs, and Tenpou loves to satisfy them





	Just like this, forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting from my FFnet account.

The marshal and the general lay on the bed in a boneless tangle of limbs: tired, sated, content.

Tenpou absently petted the sleeping general's head as he watched the peaceful contentment that glowed on his face, and it was such a handsome face at that.

"Tenpou..." Kenren murmured as he nuzzled his head against the hand that suddenly wasn't petting him anymore, much like a giant cat. "Why did ya stop?"

Tenpou leaned close and captured lips that were pliant with drowsiness, and kissed the general softly, curling one hand around the side of Kenren's neck and jaw while the other wove through soft inky black hair. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and it seemed to go on forever, but neither minded.

"Hmmm... I like  _ _that__  answer..." Kenren mumbled sleepily after they finally broke the kiss, and moved to cuddle closer to the marshal, tucking his head under the other's chin, burying his nose in the hollow between Tenpou's collar bones.

Tenpou returned to absently stroking the spiky hair. It was something he brought onto himself, really. Sometime after they began their secret sessions of being together in a decidedly non-platonic way, he discovered that the general's hair was a delight to stroke; it relaxed him while pleasing the general to no end. Since he usually fell asleep after Kenren did, the latter had gotten used to having his hair stroked as he fell asleep.

Now he couldn't fall asleep unless Tenpou was petting his hair.

It was nothing bad per se, but sometimes the marshal wished he hadn't created this little problem, especially at times like this, when he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep himself.

Kenren let out a content rumble as he nuzzled Tenpou's neck and moved his arms so they were now looped around his shoulders. The marshal could feel the sated smile on his collar bone as an open hand rested on his spine.

"Rest well, Kenren..." He murmured as he kissed the top of his general's head.

"Mmmm..." Kenren smiled wider, his lover's embrace combining with that of sleep's, gently carrying him into a decadent darkness.

Yes, the marshal smiled to himself as he pulled the other man still closer with one hand while the other never ceased its soothing trail through soft, silky black hair. He would pet his general as long as he wanted him to, minor inconveniences be damned.


End file.
